


For the Moment

by greekowl87



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Cancer Arc, Drabble, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Scully wakes up to find Mulder at her bedside from that one scene in Requium where he goes to Scully's bedside and cries in the middle of the night.





	For the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> From an anonymous prompt on Tumbler. "please stay with me Scully to Mulder."

Scully had woken earlier that night in fever only to be held down by her decaying body and countless wires and tubes that ticked off the minutes before her eventual death. She had awoken alone and at that point, she was certain she had died in her sleep because Mulder wasn’t there. The nurses had soothed her, given her another pill (which she had to spit out after they left), and dozed back into the darkness.

The second time that she awoke, Mulder was there. 

From the pale window light, she felt like something was missing and then she took his hand firmly within hers. He had dozed off it seemed and she felt a dampness around the top of the blankets surrounding her wrist in the hospital bed. Had he been crying? She saw fresh tear tracks down his cheeks and could feel his stubble against her forearm.

Painfully, she turned onto his side and with a shaking hand, caressed the floppy bangs from his face. He drew in a sharp breath as if being spooked.

“Sssshhh,” she whispered. Her hand, which reminded her of a dead claw, tried to soothe him. “Mulder. It’s only me. It’ just me.”

“Scully,” he whispered. He said her name as if it could give her new life. “Scully, you okay?”

“I’m fine, Mulder.” Sleepy bloody shot eyes gazed her own defrosted and defeated blue eyes. “Come here.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He was already two steps ahead of her own thought process. “I don’t want you to hurt.”

“Mulder,” she whispered, rubbing his arm. “Please. Stay with me.”

He lifted his head and the shadows shifted around the room.

“Nothing can touch us here, Mulder.” The darkness surrounded them. He surrounded her. “We’re safe for the moment.”

“They’ve already gotten you, Scully. What’s the point?”

“Why are you giving up?”

“I’m not giving up.” He lifted his head defensively but his eyes were shining again in the pale light from the windows. “I’d never give up on you, Scully.”

“Mulder.” She pulled him toward her. "Just stay with me. Please. For tonight. For forever.“

He took a deep breath and pulled off his tie. Scully moved closer to the edge of the hospital bed and smiled slightly as the bed dipped behind her. Mulder felt the thin mattress deflat as he added his weight to the hospital bed. She felt herself relaxing and the pain lessen a fraction. Mulder kissed her cheek and curled up around. The warmth invaded her cold bones and she closed her eyes. “There is always hope for tomorrow, Mulder.”

“Tomorrow,” he scoffed. He hugged her tightly. “Do we have tomorrow?”

“If I had the power of your beliefs…”

“If I had the power of your faith.”

They both chuckled. “Mulder, tomorrow doesn’t exist. This moment. Right now. We have it right now, Mulder.”

She felt him hold her tighter and bury his face into her neck.

“I will never let you go, Scully.”

“Never,” she murmured, closing her eyes. She felt safe. She knew she safe. Mulder was here. No monsters will come tonight. “Don’t let me go.”

“Never,” he promised.


End file.
